Oblivion
by ultraman64
Summary: Wally can't help being slow at certain things.


Characters belong to DC. Kissing between a 15 and 13 years old teenage boys, and uh... boyxboy pairings, meaning multiple.

–

Oblivion

There was a time when Wally had been excited to live away from Barry. His mentor, while being strict, had always managed to cramp his "style" when it came to everything in Wally's life. At least, that was what it had felt like. He wasn't allowed to save people on his own, he was required to achieve certain grades or he'd be forced to hang up his tights. He had to be home and in bed by a certain time, or Barry would know (which was creepy). While all those rules still applied living on base, on Mount Justice, Wally still believed that things would suddenly take a turn for the better.

He was wrong. Very, very wrong.

Now he was forced to cook for himself, make sure his own homework was done on time without someone yelling at him to do it and do his own laundry. Wally was cool, slick, he didn't have to do his own laundry. Other people did his laundry, that's how cool he was. On Mount Justice, he usually asks (begs) Megan if she can do his clothes as well, much to the chagrin of Dick.

The other boy doesn't have any place to talk, when Wally thinks about it, since he has his own BUTLER in Gotham. Wally, while not a genius, is also not an idiot and knows better than to point this out to his friend. That doesn't stop Dick from poking fun, annoying, making him seem like an friendship-abusing, slacker and Wally can only take so much-! Before he grits his teeth and takes some more.

It's only through Kaldur's insistence, and some poking from Megan, that Dick finally relents and, quite suddenly, asks Wally to let him to do the laundry instead. It gives him pause because, hey, the kid has a butler.

And is the son of a bajillionaire.

These are things that Wally knows. Knows well even but he agrees and hands over his dirty socks and underwear, dirty everything, to the boy and expects to see them the same (but clean) the next day. When he gets them back, he's more than a little confused. All of his clothes, including the underwear and socks, have been pressed. Like, with an iron. They're not starched, which he's thankful for, but they're crisp and sharp and have lines. He doesn't know what to say and merely pats Dick on the shoulder.

"Good job," he admits and then tries to joke. "Maybe you've got a life in household work after all."

He grins, laughs lightly and pats Dick's shoulder again. Only to have it brushed away and the boy storming off. There's a feeling like he's screwed up somewhere but knows that's not the case, he really hasn't done anything wrong and he was only joking. Wally knows that Dick knows that he was joking (and confuses himself in the process of what he knows), since they have like-minded sense of humor. There's no way Dick wouldn't know that he wasn't joshing him.

Would he?

SB shoves him slightly when they're playing games later that evening, as they discuss their problems to each other. Wally had made the joke once that it seemed overly girly to talk about their daily problems and maybe that they should paint their toenails when they talked. Of course, SB had stormed off and then fish had attacked him the rest of the day. Wally now insists that they play (manly) video games and does his best to keep an eye out for stalking dark skinned boyfriends while they talk.

"You're an idiot, you know." Superboy states after the shove, and continues playing. "He obviously was trying to get your attention."

To Wally, it's one of those statements that you can't just NOT out right laugh at. Dick? Why would Dick want his attention when he always has it? Wally has been best friends with the other teen even before he knew the other teen was Dick Grayson...Wayne... whatever. Kid Flash and Robin were the best sidekicks in the history of the business and worked alongside each other whenever Batman and Flash did. Considering how much trouble follows both of the adult heroes, they worked together quite often and they had just clicked. At least he thought so. There must have been something he was missing, but when he looked up to ask SB about it, the Kryptonian teen had disappeared. He grumbles as he zooms out of the room, in time to see Kaldur and SB heading for the exit and shouts for the boys to wait.

"Seems pretty obvious." Kaldur says, hand twitching at his side towards SB's and then falls back again. Wally guesses he's only got minutes, maybe seconds, before the team leader growls at him to leave them alone and swings on SB instead. There's a moment where it looks like the boy wants to laugh or smile but holds back and stares at Wally with a weird look instead. The speedster is counting the seconds down as he waits for an answer and nearly cries with joy when finally, the boy answers.

With a shrug.

Wally can only gap like an idiot (he's been told that's what he looks like) and shakes his fist instead. With a defeated sigh, he realizes he can't beat around the bush any longer and zooms off in the opposite direction. It doesn't take longer than a minute to find his, so-called, best friend with Megan, training with the Black Canary. Wally pauses for a _long_ moment to watch the older woman move across the team's training room, never one to pass up a free opportunity to ogle and gets a towel to the face as a result. He sputters, pulls the towel away and glares at Megan, who merely shrugs her shoulders and turns away.

Dick is glaring at him and it's only from being around the other boy for so long that Wally can even tell with the domino mask on. They watched each other for a moment before Dick huffs and moves to stand beside him. It's still a few moments until Dick finally speaks to him.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Wally snapped, his angry tension returning instantly and he winces slightly as he settles down again. "I haven't done anything wrong, man. Shouldn't you be the one apologizing?"

Dick can only make a face, then sighs overtly dramatically. "Yeah, sorry about the towel. That was, ya know, kinda a jerk thing to do."

Wally can't help his smirk, glancing over when he sees Canary and Megan leaving, 'hitting the showers' as they say. He bumped slightly into Dick, wiggling his eyebrows and gesturing over. "So you've been training with them this whole time? You lucky dog!"

The boy makes another face and glares suddenly up at Wally. The speedster gets the impression that he's done something wrong again and throws his hands out to stop Dick from leaving. He's determined to get to the bottom of this sudden fighting and he *had* come here with the express reason to find out.

"Okay dude, enough, what's going on? Why are you being all... I don't know." He frantically searches for something that doesn't sound insulting, and settles weakly on; "Acting like I'm the bad guy?"

Dick huffs, continues to glare at something against the far wall before shaking his head. "Okay, I forget how thick you can be sometimes." The smaller teen squares his shoulder as he turns to his friend, tilts his head back and stares up at Wally. "I'm in love with you."

There are so many things that flash through Wally's head at the confession. Things like, 'I always knew' and 'Everyone loves a speedster'. His mind also filters through responses like, 'You're my best friend!' and 'I think I'm in love with you too'. But he's pretty sure the only thing he actually says is a very articulate gurgling noise.

Which also sounds incredibly smart too.

The other boy makes a face but it's not in anger or frustration. He looks like he's trying not to laugh and Wally (horrifically) think that Dick is just joking, that maybe he should laugh as well. Play it off but Wally knows Dick, knows how the boy operates and knows how he deflect too. Closing his mouth takes more concentration then he really thinks is necessary but Wally nods slightly.

"Okay." In his mind, he thinks it doesn't sound any smarter than the gurgling noise but at least he's getting somewhere. "So...ah... you've been-" Wally bites his lip from saying what he wants and decides on a different route. "Well, that's significantly better than what I thought you were going to say... That you were going back to Gotham."

A noise that sounds closer to a breath than a laugh is how Dick response and moves away. Wally follows, he doesn't want to leave Dick's side just yet and speeds himself to stop in front of the shorter boy. They don't look at each other but there's such a clear line of tension across Dick's shoulders that Wally is suddenly scared the boy is going to snap. Break into a million pieces and it makes Wally freak out. Never one to rely on words but actions, Wally puts his hands on Dick's shoulders and waits until the other boy looks at him.

"And I'm so not just saying that because with you gone, this place would be the lamest place on the planet..." Wally tries to smile, can feel Dick's eyes roaming over his face, trying to read him. "It's totally because-"

He leans down, pressing an almost chaste kiss against the boy's lips.

"I'm so in love with you too."

He can hear Dick suck a breath in, can imagine his eyes going wide behind the domino lens and presses another kiss against the slack lips. He waits what feels like an eternity before the kiss is returned gently, Dick moving his hands up Wally's chest and over his shoulder, wraps his arms tightly around him.

It's soft and sweet, makes Wally feel like he spun in place, considering how lightheaded he is. Pulling back, Wally giggles quietly (yet in a totally manly manner), and takes several deep breaths to restore the ones he's lost. Dick is looking up at him and being this close, he can just barely make out the boy's eyes and how pretty they look.

"You're still going to do my laundry though, right?"

Even with the towel he gets shoved into his face, Wally feels elated and follows after Dick like a puppy.


End file.
